


Preparation

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asked to spice up their sex life, he had no idea what he was getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final round of [Blowjob Friday.](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/748887.html) Thank you so much for running it Torino.

Harry realised afterwards that maybe he should have thought twice before asking his girlfriend to spice up their sex life, or at least discussed her ideas before hand, or just not let her hand the whole thing over to her best friend. 

Parvati had them both stripped naked and doing her bidding before either of them really caught on to what she was doing. She was no bothering to disguise how pleased she was with herself for managing it. 

“Doesn’t he just look perfect like that?” she moaned, looking down on him. “So fucking hot.”

He couldn’t respond. Harry was on his hands and knees widthways across the bed with a witch at either end of him. Parvati stood proudly in front of him, with her fingers twined through his black hair. His mouth was wrapped around the strap-on jutting from between her legs: a thick, glossy purple coloured cock.

Lavender didn’t respond either. At Parvati’s urgings, his girlfriend had knelt behind him and buried her face between his arse cheeks. One of her hands groped at an arse cheek, opening him for the other, while the other stroked up and down the back of one of his tense thighs. Her blonde hair ticking at his back, and legs and arse.

The dual sensations of Lavender’s tongue circling over the sensitive skin of his arse coupled with Parvati’s cock filling his mouth was overwhelming. He squirmed and rocked forward and back between them as Parvati picked up the pace, pushing her cock into his throat with a wet noise.

“Oooh, you’re a messy one, aren’t you Harry?” Parvati cooed. “I bet you’re an experienced cocksucker aren’t you?”

In fact, Harry wasn’t but he knew enough to at least try not to gag all over it. Even so the strap-on steadliy grew wetter and glistened with a thick layer of Harry’s drool even as it dribbled down over his chin. 

His cock, completely ignored, hung out, rock hard underneath him, pre-come beading at its tip as Lavender pushed her tongue deep into his hole, rivulets of wetness seeped down his crack and over his balls.

Harry was light headed and malleable when they were done with him and they manhandled him about . Lavender lay back on the bed, while Parvati moved behind them, reaching around Harry to grip his cock and point him at Lavender’s pussy.

Lavender’s arms wrapped about him pulling him flat down on top of her. Her full breasts pressed against his chest even as Parvati gripped his hips with one hand, placing the cool wet tip of cock against her arse.

“It’s okay baby,” Lavender murmured in one ear, ”You’re going to love this. I promise” 

Even with their mixed drool all over the place, Parvati’s cock spread his arse wide as she pushed it home, pressing against his prostate with unerring aim. The motion of her thrust, carrying him along with it and pushing his cock into Lavender’s soaking wet cunt as well.

Harry groaned hoarsely as the two witches rocked back and forth, confirming helpless to their motions as they passed his body between them, suddenly deliriously happy they’d put him through such thorough preparation.


End file.
